Butterfly
by Pheria
Summary: She was his ward, then she became his secret lover, and then, everything had to come to an end. Time really flies, as butterfly does. One-shot.


**Another Sesshoumaru and Rin fanfiction... This one will only be a one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was only his ward.

My master was Sesshoumaru, an inuyoukai, a lord to the western land of Japan.

I was only his ward, but he treated me very nicely. From the way he acted towards me, I knew that he had taken a liking to me. I, too, always thought of him more as a father, not a master. But still, it was necessary to keep this thought hidden, because he would feel insulted if he knew that his ward thought of him as her father not her master. So, I never told him that, but I did believe that he knew it already.

My name was Rin. I was once dead, but Sesshoumaru-sama gave me my second chance to go on living, and so I lived and willingly followed him anywhere he went and if he ever wanted to go to hell, so would I. I really enjoyed my time with my master, he let me put flowers on his beautiful silver hair and he held me close to him whenever I had nightmares. Whenever I got into trouble, he was ready to protect me, though he was in the middle of his own problem. I never knew what made him loved a mere human like me that way, he always told his only sibling, Inuyasha, and everyone else that he really hated humans. Why he allowed me to follow his every step was a question that I could hardly answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I called to him as I saw him flying towards me, Jaken, and Ah-Un. He just got back from his business, whatever it was. I waved my hand to him, smiling cheerfully as I usually did.

He landed in front of me and looked down. Well, I was only as tall as his stomach that time, so he had to look down if he wanted to look at me and I had to look up to see him.

He gently cupped my dirty left cheek and asked me, "Have you eaten, Rin?"

I nodded. He took his hand from me and turned his attention to the faraway lands. I knew what he meant without him speaking, it meant they would continue the journey.

"Okay," I said to him as I grabbed his hand and continued my journey with him to wherever his feet took him.

* * *

I was only his ward.

But, that day everything changed.

Sesshoumaru-sama told me to buy new clothes for the older ones had been too small for me. I was a young lady already, I knew it every time I took a bath, I would see myself in the water, and I knew I had changed. I didn't play in the dirt anymore, but sometimes I still picked some flowers, but not for my master's hair anymore, but for my own hair. Sometimes, I would asked him, "Does this look good on me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He would not answer, but turned his eyes away with a soft snort. That time, Jaken-sama would be mad at me, saying that I asked a really stupid question to my master. But, I didn't really care at Jaken-sama's warning, I kept on asking him the same question every time. Perhaps, it was the beginning of this change.

That day, I went to buy some clothes for some long journey that we'd have, so I got myself a pair of sandals, some yukatas, and a straw hat. I was taking my wallet out and suddenly, a young lad snatched my wallet away from me, and quickly ran away. I left the shop to run aften him. I ran and ran and suddenly I was in the middle of the forest, lost track of him, and I was thinking of going back to Sesshoumaru-sama, explaining the situation that had happened to me. I was sure he would understand.

"A really sweet young maiden this time," suddenly a croaky voice was heard and was followed by unpleasant laughter.

I knew this is a bad situation and started to run back to the village, but the man who owned the voice came out to catch me. He caught me and threw me to a tree. I saw four men coming towards me, including the one who had snatched my wallet away.

"You smart boy!" the leader looked at the young lad. "This is the first time we got one as beautiful as she is!"

The young lad blushed. He definitely didn't pity me. I was trembling in fear and he blushed because his leader praised him. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I began to sob as the men in front of me having discussion about the one who'd get me first. I tried to run away that time, but unfortunately they caught me and this caused them to be mad at me.

"Hold her hand!" the leader ordered. His eyes showed no mercy. And then he slyly smirked, "Spread her legs."

I cried harder and one of them slapped me hard, in order to silence me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I called for my master, as hard as I could. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Again and again I called for him, even after I got another hard slap on my cheek. I screamed until I was sure there was no more air in my lungs to scream for him and I began to lose hope.

Suddenly, the men, who were already half naked, went silence, and the next second I knew they were all cut into two.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I called for him again softly as I tried to search for his figure around that place.

He appeared in front of me and told me, "It's over now." He knelt and gently cupped my cheek as he usually did. I could see worry in his eyes, and perhaps, sadness, because I was in such a bad shape. My yukata was torn, I was naked. He wasn't supposed to see me like this. He took me in his arms and gracefully flew towards the sky with me in his arms. I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I was already clothed with a brand new yukata. My master was sitting with his back on the tree. I got up to a sitting position and took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I called his name and he turned his eyes to mine. "Thank you for saving me again."

I tried to smile, but then, tears fell from my eyes. I began to sob, and then, I was crying hard that my master had to comfort me. He went close to me, warmly embraced my trembling body.

"I was scared, I thought you wouldn't come," I told him. I was crying on his shoulder.

My master didn't say anything in return, perhaps he didn't know what to say in this situation. We both went silent for a while. And when my cries turned back into sobs, he pulled himself away from me, his hands on my shoulders. He looked deep into my eyes.

I could see the worry in my master's eyes, just like before. He took a deep breath before closing the gap between us with a kiss.

When we had that kiss, I was still sobbing.

* * *

Just like an old saying, time really flies.

I was his ward. Yes, I was.

Then, I was his human lover. He hid me away, so no one could find me, because I was his weakness, that was what he thought. He took a pure-blooded inuyoukai mate as well, but he tried to hide me from her, which was unsuccessful.

But, I never had his child inside me, never. Because he didn't want a hanyou as his child, and I could only produced that kind of children from our union. He always made love to me at time when it was impossible to be pregnant. So, I had no children, though I really wished that one day his heart would melt and let me have one. But, that never happened.

I grew old. I didn't look as pretty as I did years ago. But he didn't change a slightest bit. He still looked like a young gentleman with pretty face.

One day, he came to the hut which he had built for me years ago. As usual, he would ask to make love with me and that day was the first time I ever refused him.

I shook my head when he started touching my breast. He was surprised to my response.

"Why, Rin?" he asked. Obviously, I could see that he wanted a logical answer coming up from me.

"I am old, Sesshoumaru-sama," I said. Well, I was, perhaps, forty-five? I never really counted my age, but I was sure, I didn't suit him any more, he should look for others who were much more younger than this old ward.

"I don't care, I want you," he said. "You must obey me, I am your master."

I, once again, shook my head. "I know that you don't want me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please don't force yourself to accept me as your lover anymore."

He didn't say anything and I continued, "I know from the first time we kissed, that one day, this day will come. A day when I got old and you still young and beautiful as you were on our first meeting. I am always ready for this, the day when you leave me for someone else, I am only your servant, your loyal servant, who will always by your side mo matter what happens. That's why, from this day on, I cannot be your lover anymore, my lord. Will you forgive me?"

I saw that his heart was broken by my words. He blinked his eyes, looked at me deeply as his breathing became faster. I thought he was going to kill me for not obeying him, but instead he turned away and walked out of my hut.

Perhaps, it was only my imagination, but I thought, I saw a drop of tear fell from his eye.

Even though I was the one who told him to end our relationship, actually, I, too, didn't want to lose him, but, he was a youkai and I, a human. There was no way I could stay by his side for a long time, that was already decided on the day we met.

* * *

I was really old now, perhaps about eighty years or more. Since the day I told my master not to touch me anymore, I had never ever seen him around. Perhaps, he was cutting all his ties with me for rejecting him, I didn't blame him for that.

If I had had a child, this would be much more bearable. I was always alone since he left me, no one ever bothered to visit and I didn't really get along with the villagers, because before I wasn't allowed to have much contact with them. My master was afraid that his enemies would know me, so, I was always in his cage.

At this moment, I was very sick, I know my end was close by. I haven't had foods or drinks for two days and I was getting weaker and weaker by seconds.

I wondered if this was the karma for having youkai lover. Still, if this was, I didn't regret having my master as my lover once. I was so in love with him as he was to me. Even though it was fated that we couldn't be with each other. Even though I was only his secret lover.

I closed my eyes slowly, remembering him again, my master.

Then, suddenly, the door to my hut open. I looked at the door direction and found my master came to me, perhaps, for the last time.

"Rin," he called me softly. It was the voice that I had longed to hear for so long. Tears started dwelling up in my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," I called back to him. A drop of tear fell on the corner of my right eye.

He got closer to me. Once again, I saw sadness in his eyes. I wondered why I always made him feel that way.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time," I said and smiled at him.

"I should've taken care of you, or at least gave you a child to take care of you," he said. Regret was in his eyes. My master never said sorry, but I could see that he was trying to tell me that.

I nodded. "Yes, I wish you gave me one, but this is okay, you came, and that's all I need, Sesshoumaru-sama," I told him. "Don't regret it anymore, I would leave soon anyway."

He clenched his teeth.

Then, I reached for him, cupping his cheek, and then patted his shoulder. I gently smiled at him. I knew my end was near. I could hardly breath. He began to show his worry.

I shook my head.

"Live well and happy," I said and took another deep breath to continue, "I still love you, my lord."

I closed my eyelids.

* * *

She was only his ward.

But, when she died, Sesshoumaru felt a kind of sadness that couldn't be explained by any words in the world.

She was only his ward, but she was also his lover for a while.

He decided to burnt her together with her hut, hoping that he could forget her as she turned into ashes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you remember me?" Rin's sweet voice echoed in his mind.

_"Will you still remember me, even if Rin dies, or even if long years have passed?"_

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from the burning hut. Sadness engulfed his heart as he flew towards the darkness of the night sky.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**That's it... Actually I thought about making 3-shots, but after going through some thinking, I thought a one-shot would be fine for this one. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it.**

**If you want to give some reviews, they are much appreciated. :D**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading :D**


End file.
